Frankenstein's Interrogation
by DulcetRipple
Summary: Noblesse, Frankenstein/M-21, One-shot, PWP. "M-21 just had to strip faster and this awkward ordeal would be over."


**Summary:** Noblesse, Frankenstein/M-21, One-shot, PWP (Porn with even less plot than usual). "M-21 just had to strip faster and this awkward ordeal would be over."

**Disclaimer:** Noblesse belongs to Son Jae Ho and Lee Gwang Su.

**A/N:** Dedicated to all fans of Noblesse yaoi and this pairing. Inspired by this lovely artwork: fav(dot)me/d3b4y8d (replace the "dot" with a "." please) FrankieRai will forever hold a special place in my heart XD, but I've wanted to write dominating/evil Frankenstein for a while and this seemed like the more suitable dynamic to play with in that respect. Hope I didn't butcher M-21's character too badly (definitely need more practice :/)

* * *

**Frankenstein's Interrogation**

* * *

"Come."

M-21 swallowed hard and followed Frankenstein down the staircase that led to the underground lab in complete silence.

The silver-haired male tried, to no avail, to stop his entire body from tensing up. Frankenstein would normally have explained the situation by now, if not earlier. What was going on? Should he be concerned?

The lab door slid shut behind them with a "hiss" and M-21 opened his mouth to speak, but before any sound could leave his lips, the blond scientist silenced him with a single word - a single command.

"Strip."

It echoed against the pure white walls and made M-21's cheeks flush noticeably. The werewolf huffed, hating his own reaction. It was hardly his fault however, when Frankenstein always made that single word sound a lot more suggestive than was meant.

M-21 casually unbuttoned and shrugged off his dark blazer, letting it slip down to the tiled floor. He relaxed visibly now that he knew what this was about (or thought he did). Clearly, the scientist had only asked him to come down here privately because he wanted to gather more data. For a second, M-21 wondered why his health check, which had not been due for another couple of days, had suddenly been pushed forward. He did not have time to ponder this further however, as the scientist abruptly began walking towards him. Before he knew it, there was hardly any space between the two of them. M-21's eyes wavered and he shifted anxiously as Frankenstein got close enough to touch.

Expression unreadable, and still not making a sound, the blond scientist slipped his hand smoothly around M-21's silk red tie. His fingers lingered there for just a second, as if savouring the velvety smoothness, and then with one sudden tug, loosened the fabric entirely.

M-21 thought his heart was going to pop out of his chest.

He opened his mouth once again, wanting to get the bottom of this mystery, but was shushed when a cool finger pressed firmly against his lips. The lenses in front of cerulean eyes flashed under the fluorescent lighting of the lab. Frankenstein gestured towards the buttons on M-21's pristine white shirt while raising an eyebrow.

M-21 inhaled swiftly, looking down at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world, desperately hoping the other man didn't sense his nervousness (which was purely irrational... probably). He began undoing his shirt buttons as fast as he could and was a bit surprised when he found his own hands shaking uncontrollably. Perhaps the reason why Frankenstein was so close, why the other's eyes were following his every movement, was because the scientist was in a rush? Surely that must be it. M-21 just had to strip faster and this awkward ordeal would be over.

The feeling of cool air over his skin made M-21 shiver, but at the same time, his body felt oddly heated. It was as if Frankenstein was branding M-21 with the sheer intensity of his stare.

The scientist's lips quirked upwards into a dangerous smirk.

M-21 wanted to dig a hole in the ground and hide in it.

He also wanted to speak, but by now knew that it would be a futile effort. The tension in the room was too thick and he felt like there was something jammed in his throat (it could quite possibly be his heart).

Before M-21 could organize his confused thoughts, Frankenstein reached forward and wrapped the silk tie he had just "stripped" from the werewolf around the other's forehead. He hummed as he tied a satisfactory knot, his gaze never leaving the confused grey pupils before him. Slowly, fingers barely brushing a few stray grey strands, Frankenstein slid the red tie down until it fully and firmly covered grey eyes.

M-21 could have struggled or perhaps even pushed Frankenstein away, but he trusted the other man too much to disrespect him with such an action. This was just part of the experiment… Probably… Now if only he could convince his burning body of that.

"Obedient, aren't we?" M-21 couldn't see at all, but he could definitely _sense_ where Frankenstein was. The other's scent was unmistakable and had a certain… effect on M-21 that others' didn't. He felt his werewolf heard pounding in double-time, as the teasing lilt to Frankenstein's whispered words sunk in… along with the darkness just under the surface.

Suddenly, M-21 found his silver strands being gripped and tugged _hard_, as he was all but shoved into the nearest wall. If not for his powers, he would surely have crashed right into it. As it was, he barely managed to stop the impact with his hands. Frankenstein did not relent however and kept pushing until M-21's bare chest was pressed against the freezing titanium wall.

The younger man let out a confused growl at the rough treatment.

"You thought I wouldn't find out?" Frankenstein's breath was hot on the curve of his neck.

"W-What are you -" Finishing his question became the last thing on his mind however, as he felt a hot tongue wander along the shell of his ear, ending in a teasing nip on his earlobe. An embarrassing sound left M-21's lips. He quickly swallowed it down - but not quick enough.

Somehow, he was really beginning to doubt that this was all just part of some experiment. He couldn't be sure though, as Frankenstein was nothing if not eccentric. What if this was a test of his sensitivity or reaction time… o-or something?

As though Frankenstein could sense M-21's thoughts wandering again and was upset by the fact, sharp canines sank down _deep_ into the younger man's flesh (sensitized from the cold), like he was a delicious morsel of some sort.

"S-Stop…" M-21's plead sounded ridiculously weak, even to him. M-21 couldn't see anything other than complete darkness, but he could sense Frankenstein's discontent clear as day. The ex-human seemed to finally find his voice, "I don't understand… W-Why are you doing this?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten already…" Frankenstein whispered in a mockingly sweet tone, "or are you still playing dumb?" Suddenly his words dripped venom.

M-21 froze, honestly trying to figure out what in the world Frankenstein was talking about.

Unfortunately, Frankenstein took his silence as admittance to the guilt. He leaned forward until his clothed chest was pressed flush against the ex-human's back. He let his hands wander up the other's pale chest, until without warning, fingernails dug in just enough to release a few drops of crimson. The scent of blood amplified M-21's senses even further. Frankenstein had decided that the time for talking was over and that his mouth would be more useful doing other things. Things like marking the ex-human and _teaching him a lesson he would never forget_.

"Frankenstein…" M-21 gasped, half in protest, half because _damn_, the scientist knew the best kind of torture.

"Hmm… What's this?" Frankenstein's exploring hand brushed over a certain… bulge. M-21 blushed even more furiously (if that was possible). How had he not realized until just now how blindingly, _achingly_ hard he was?

There was a few seconds of awkward silence, during which M-21 was suddenly unbelievably grateful for the tie-slash-blindfold he had on. He was pretty sure he wouldn't like Frankenstein's expression right now. He had just begun convincing himself that their little session was over and that he needed to get out of the lab and somehow, find a way to never see Frankenstein again (_ever_), when he felt the other man begin to move again.

He could hear rather than see the other's thoughtful smile. "You never did finish _stripping_."

M-21 was simultaneously relieved and even more on edge. Deep down, he knew that if he truly wished for this to stop, Frankenstein would oblige, especially when he realized M-21 had no idea what in the world this was even supposed to be _about_. The question was… _Did_ he want this to stop?

The decision was practically made for him when his belt was pulled loose and his dark slacks dropped to the ground, followed by his boxers, exposing his slick arousal to the cool air. M-21's knees almost gave out from underneath him.

"Turn around."

M-21 obeyed on autopilot, used to following Frankenstein instructions. At the same time, he bit his lower lip so hard it bled, feeling vulnerable and foolish for exposing himself to the scientist this way. Without his sight, he couldn't even determine the other's intentions… Maybe he should just leave after all, maybe -

His thought was cut short when a very _warm_ hand started running up and down his thighs and hips, dangerously, teasingly close to a certain part of him that was very _excited_ at the moment. M-21 gulped and made needy sounds, which were all but ignored. He reached his hands up, hoping to remove the make-shift blindfold and regain some semblance of control, only to have his wrists crushed together by the grip of one of Frankenstein's hands and pulled over his head. M-21 sincerely regretted moving at all, as now he felt even more powerless and -shockingly- even more _turned on_.

Frankenstein spoke, sounding darkly amused, "Perhaps _this_ will help jog your memory."

All of a sudden, smooth fingers wrapped tightly around M-21's length and a thumb circled his tip. The werewolf barely held back a howl as the heat in his abdomen spiked. The sensation of Frankenstein's hand travelling rhythmically up and down his sensitive flesh was amplified by the fact that M-21 could not see, and so, could hardly anticipate what the other man would do next.

He panted, hands restrained and powerless, his legs barely holding his weight. M-21 was pretty sure that if he could see himself right now, he would look shamelessly aroused. After all, that was how he felt.

"You like this, hm?" Frankenstein continued drawing out various moans from M-21 as his tongue tried to explore every inch of the werewolf's chiselled torso. His mouth slowed to savour a nipple and when he sunk his teeth into the sensitive bud, M-21 let out an uninhibited scream. M-21 was certain that his chest was black and blue right now, despite his quick healing. He couldn't quite bring himself to care however, as a certain skillful hand slicked his arousal with his pre-come and began moving even faster.

M-21's voice grew louder as he neared the edge. "F-Frankenstein," he called, urgency clear in his tone.

Suddenly, all movement ceased. M-21 gritted his teeth in frustration and began struggling to free his hands once more, to no avail. He frowned, thinking that he should have known better than to expect Frankenstein to allow him release so easily.

"Will you admit to your fault?"

A strong urge to do just that gripped M-21. He was desperate with need. Still, his stubborn streak refused to leave him alone, "_As if_. Is this your idea of an interrogation? I am not impressed at all," _just more aroused than I've ever been in my life_, but Frankenstein did not need to know that little additional fact.

"Oh really?" Even without his sight, M-21 could visualize Frankenstein narrowing his eyes, "We'll have to fix that now, won't we?"

M-21 gulped hard, wondering what he had just brought on himself. He heard a rustling and guessed that Frankenstein was rummaging in his lab coat for something. Pulse out of control, M-21 wished that he could get even a little hint of what was to come. Maybe then the knots of apprehension and anticipation in his stomach would disappear.

The restrained ex-human heard a small "pop" and furrowed his brows in confusion at the scent that suddenly flooded his senses.

"_I hope you like strawberry._" Frankenstein sounded positively devious.

M-21 barely had time to suck in a breath when some sort of… lubricant was being poured onto his sizable erection. He squirmed at the feeling of the slippery liquid trickling down first his erection and then his thighs. A familiar hand began stroking him once more, seemingly intent on bringing him to the edge and _over_.

"You'll be good a boy and behave, won't you?" Frankenstein whispered into the shell of M-21's ear, knowing full well that escaping was currently the last thought on M-21's mind. He released M-21's wrists and let his now-unoccupied hand gently brush past silver hair, a lean chest and firm abdomen as it travelled towards its final destination.

"I wasn't going to go this far, but you leave me with little choice. You only have yourself to blame, for being so stubborn... and looking _way too tempting _right now."

M-21 was distracted by both Frankenstein's words and what felt like the world's best handjob. Both of the scientist's hands seemed eager to please as he wrapped them tightly around M-21's shaft and stroked in opposite directions. One hand slowly moved down to fondle his balls, making the werewolf's toes curl in ecstasy.

M-21 neared his limit again and this time, he wasn't stupid enough to warn the other man again, less he pull away. It did not matter though, because Frankenstein seemed to sense his situation and slowed his movements. The werewolf let out a frustrated growl at the loss of stimulation. He was about three seconds from begging when a finger, slicked with the strawberry-scented lubricant circled his entrance.

"Stop being such a tease," M-21 growled, but did not move his hands from the wall. He could smell perspiration and arousal in the air… and not just from himself.

"Ahhhh," he almost regretted his words when two nimble fingers entered and began scissoring him. The strange lubricant Frankenstein had used definitely eased than pain but it did not make the motions feel any less uncomfortable. The only upside was that Frankenstein started stroking his arousal again and also lavished his Adam's apple with attention.

At this point, M-21 was frankly shocked that he had not already melted into a puddle on the ground.

The ex-human held his breath as he heard the "ziiiip" that he had been waiting for.

"Put your hands on my shoulders."

M-21 obeyed immediately; mind too hazed from arousal to do anything else. Suddenly, he felt Frankenstein's hands slide down to just behind his knees. Without missing a beat, M-21's legs were bent and his feet lifted off the ground, while … _something_ hard and firm (and awfully big) press against his entrance. The werewolf scrabbled for a tighter hold on Frankenstein's coat (possibly ripping it in the process; he was so going to die for that later) as Frankenstein entered him, inch by agonizing inch.

A nonsensical mix of swearing and random syllables spilled from M-21's lips. He felt so completely, unbelievably filled. All movement stilled as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"… so deep," M-21 had only been stating a stray thought out loud, but his words apparently had an effect on Frankenstein. He could literally hear the other's pulse speed up and knew that could only mean one thing. Frankenstein's precarious self-control had officially snapped.

The scientist pulled almost all the way out and slid back in, even deeper than before. M-21 screamed, and when Frankenstein repeated the action relentlessly, he kept on screaming until his throat felt raw. A certain spot deep inside was being hit _every freaking time_ as though Frankenstein somehow knew exactly where it was and was aiming for it on purpose. (Oh wait, it was just like the scientist to research something like that so he probably _did_know.) M-21 felt screwed… literally and figuratively.

"Don't tell me you're getting distracted again…" Frankenstein tsked, sounding like he was not in the middle of fucking M-21 into oblivion, "You know, we're still going to have to talk about that little incident you keep denying after this, don't you?"

"Shut up and _move_," M-21 growled, sounding more impatient than truly upset. He locked his ankles together and moved his hips along with Frankenstein's thrusts. The scientist let out a satisfied groan at the increased friction. M-21 moved one hand down between them, hoping that Frankenstein would finally let him reach completion, only to have Frankenstein swat his hand away like it was an annoyance.

M-21 didn't whimper… but it was a close call.

Suddenly, M-21 could feel that they were moving across the room, with Frankenstein still buried to the hilt inside him. The younger man felt a little disoriented from the lack of sight, but stopped worrying about it as he felt himself being lowered onto a flat surface. Ah, he mused to himself, using his mental map of the lab - it was probably the diagnostic table.

Perhaps he should have been less concerned with _what _he was being placed on and more concerned with _why_.

Frankenstein pulled out, and not-very-gently spread M-21's thighs as far as they would go. Then, he _slammed_ back in. M-21 couldn't see, couldn't think, could hardly even _breathe_ as relentless waves of pleasure washed over him. He was powerless to do anything but sense and feel and scream "_Frankenstein_!"

Not slowing his rocking motions for even a second, the scientist spoke, no, _commanded_, "Come for me."

With those three little words, M-21 finally climaxed. Without Frankenstein even having to touch him, his muscles tensed and he spilled his seed between their hot bodies. Frankenstein finished soon afterwards, and M-21 could feel the other release deep inside him. The feeling was strangely enough, not at all unpleasant (although then again, he was too blissed out to think straight at the moment).

There was silence for a few seconds as they both savoured post-orgasmic bliss. Then, "My pants are dirty now."

"Oh, come _on_," M-21 groaned, finally untying the tie and dropping it onto the table, "will you stop with your obsessive cleanliness and just admit that was _amazing_?"

The scientist's grin was clear as day, "Well…"

M-21 rolled his eyes, "Shut up and _kiss me_."

It was Frankenstein's turn to oblige, slowly tracing M-21's scar with his tongue like he loved to do. During the entire span of their little game just now, Frankenstein hadn't had the chance to ravish his lover's delicious lips. Now, he more than made up for it.

"You might - wanna - slow down - a bit." M-21 warned breathlessly.

"Hm…" Frankenstein pulled away for a moment to look at the ex-human with complete seriousness.

M-21 tried to be just as serious, though it was kind of hard with a distracting bridge of saliva glistening between their lips.

"Just to clarify - You understand that the cost of the washing machine you broke is coming out of your pay check, don't you?"

M-21 mentally sweat-dropped. He should have known that was what this was about.

Frankenstein ran a hand slowly down the werewolf's chest, "Or would you rather pay with your body? After all, I have plenty of new toys I'd love to try out."

/ and many more kinky adventures ensue (possibly involving sexy collars, aprons and aphrodisiacs~) /

* * *

**End Note:** Hope you enjoyed! This is the first time I wrote a sex scene quite this long XD *rubs hands together* and here is where I beg for more Noblesse fic, haha :P Pleeease~ I need more material to carry me through one month of withdrawal, lol


End file.
